


Horticulture

by Elsian



Series: A Fond Companion [4]
Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Jane Eyre (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time well spent in the gardens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horticulture

Tom closed his book, finally finished with learning the history of the local sheep-shearing community. He rubbed at his eyes, looking to the window where outside the sun was shining brightly, where he also knew that Edward was, enjoying the abundance of sunshine in the gardens of Thornfield Hall. He had wanted Tom to join him, but for once Tom had adamantly stuck to his convictions and continued educating himself on the area, wishing to set up his own practice in the nearby town as soon as he was able.

However, now that his current reading material was completed, he was reluctant to start another so soon, especially whilst the English weather was being so charitable. Not to mention outside was where his lover just happened to be, and Tom was always infinitely happier with the other man at his side, infuriating though he might be at times. Usually more often than not.

He supposed as long as he spent the evening continuing his work, then one small break couldn't possibly do any harm. He tried to tell himself he wasn't making excuses as he stood and left the dingy library.

Tom made his way out of the house and into the gardens, opening his mouth to call out to Edward once he had caught sight of the other man. However, he soon closed it when he laid eyes on the other, stopping in his tracks.

Edward had shed his heavy coat, a rare event indeed, and had his shirt sleeve rolled to the elbow, exposing his surprisingly tanned forearms. He was wearing the mustard yellow that Tom was particularly fond of, appreciating the way in which it clung most enticingly to the older man's slim figure, particularly as he was working the gardens. As he stepped down to force the shovel into the ground, it showcased his legs and rear finely, and Tom wasn't sure that he had ever desired someone more than he desired Edward in that short moment.

Then Edward straightened, mopping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, which he then raised to wave at Tom as he noticed him, damp hair sticking limply to his forehead. Tom's breath hitched, but he began to make his way over to Edward, who grinned and then glanced around surreptitiously to confirm that they were alone. Having assured their privacy, once Tom was within reach he held the shorter man's arm and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Tom leaned in slightly as Edwards dry lips brushed his skin, closing his eyes in contentment. 

“It is nice to see that you have consented to join me at last, my love.” Edward jested, squeezing Tom's upper arm gently to let him know he meant him no real ill-will.

“I came to enjoy what remains of the sunlight with you, although you actually would appear preoccupied. Perhaps I should go back inside?” Tom joked in return, but he let his eyes travel over his lover's body once more. His face was reddened from the sun, heralding tanned skin the next day, and the damp hair sticking to his face reminded Tom all too strongly of how Edward would look during their more private encounters together. He swallowed and bit at his lip, but Edward did not appear to notice.

“You shall do no such thing.” he declared, in the tone that Tom had quickly learnt meant that Edward would be getting his own way, no exceptions. “It would do you some good to learn how to work the land Tom, since you are so keen on being involved with the community, even if it is merely gardening.” 

Edward smirked. “Shed that coat, roll up your sleeves and get to work.” He pushed the shovel into Tom's arms and picked up another nearby. Tom's fascination swiftly turned to indignation.

“I was under the impression that we would be spending some time of more quality together. This was supposed to be a break from my arduous task, but I simply appear to be taking on your work instead!” Tom scolded, but even as he spoke he removed his coat, laying it upon a nearby garden bench where Edward had discarded his own coat, somewhat undermining his own argument.

“Your reading was hardly arduous now Tom. Do not be so dramatic.” Edward smiled and Tom merely huffed, knowing there was plenty he could strike back with when it came to dramatic displays. He did not wish to offend Edward however, and create a true argument so he simply took his shovel and began to work.

The two men laboured in silence for around an hour, possibly a little longer, and Tom grew as hot and as covered in sweat as Edward himself, not aided in the least by Edward grunting and panting at his side and just being utterly distracting. However, Tom was daring, not suicidal and he would not think to say anything that could be construed as over-friendly whilst the servants were drifting in and out of earshot. 

He did not think that he would ever find Edward's willingness to work anything but impressive. Having come from a large, poor family Tom was more than used to having to help out when it was required, especially as the eldest child. It was the sole reason he had originally planned to become a lawyer, and was so intent on opening his own practice. The vast majority of the profits were going to go straight to his family. Edward had offered his support of course, but Tom had refused and the older man was wise enough to know not to force the issue. Yet.

Edward's inclinations to help were astounding though, to Tom who had always supposed that those who could afford not to work would never go out of their way if it required any physical exertion. It was certainly true of the richer men in London. Edward however, always a law unto himself, would be out and assisting in the upkeep of Thornfield whenever he was able, although circumstance would often dictate that he was required in his study. As ill-tempered and grouchy as he could be, Edward was also kind-hearted and extremely loyal, and Tom was eternally grateful that he was one of those select few who got to see the real Edward Rochester. He leant on his shovel to observe Edward, a small smile upon his face.

“What on Earth are you looking at, you silly boy?” 

And of course, it was these thing's that Tom had to remember when Edward was so insistent on being an unbearable swine. He frowned and turned back to his work, jamming his shovel into the ground. 

“You are doing that entirely wrong.” Edward stated, ceasing his own work to observe Tom in turn.

“You could have told me this an hour ago when we started this dreary task.” Tom huffed. Edward merely chuckled.

“I could have, my dear Mr Lefroy, but I have to admit sometimes I simply like to watch you struggle.” he replied.

Tom would have retorted, but Edward's comment had put in mind a night not so long ago, where Edward had put his purple cravat to a far more inventive use. Tom's wrists were still a little sore, in the most pleasant way.

Apparently Edward had taken Tom's extended silence to mean that he had been offended, because suddenly he was pressed up against Tom's back, taking his hands in his own and gripping the shovel together.

“Is this not somewhat risky Edward?” Tom said, voice low.

Edwards mouth was right besides his he, and when the man spoke it sent a shiver through Tom's entire being.

“What do you mean?” he murmured “I am simply teaching you the correct way in which to work the land.”

He moved a hand to slap at Tom's thigh, and Tom could just imagine the smirk that would be present on the man's face.

“Put your leg upon the shovel as you bring it down to the ground. Do not rely own your arms alone, you need to put your whole body into the movement.” he guided, lifting the shovel with Tom, and pushing it deep into the ground. Tom's leg raising his rear and as they bent to push the tool the two men were pressed entirely together, neck to thigh, and as they did so, Tom could feel the tell-tale hardness of Edward's arousal pressing firmly into him.

“Edward.” he said warningly, but Edward simply stepped back, looking around once more before offering his hand to Tom.

“Come with me.” he commanded, and Tom was never able to argue against Edward when he used that particular tone of voice. It left no room for arguments and Tom placed his hand into the other man’s, allowing himself to be guided.

Edward took him past a walled area, quite far from the open grounds and actually a part of Thornfield that Tom had yet to explore properly, not recognising where he was at all. However, he had little opportunity to take in his surroundings as he was span around, pushed up the wall by Edwards strong grip. He shifted his legs to hook over the tops of Edward's thighs in order to support himself, and tried not a hiss as the rough brick scrapped his back slightly, even through his shirt and waistcoat. Edward attacked his mouth with vigour, and Tom groaned, slipping his hands into that messy hair as he'd greatly been longing to ever since he had decided to venture into the grounds.

“You have been driving me to distraction Thomas.” Edward spoke against his lips, still kissing him as he tried to talk and rolling his hips to press firmly against the others. “Watching you grow more and more worked, red and flushed. Your hair has been starting to curl, just as it does when we are at out most passionate, and the noises that you make would be thought to be obscene by even the most wanton whore” he growled, pulling Tom's shirt from his britches as he did so.

“Me?” Tom exclaimed, even as he began to mouth at Edwards neck. “ I emerged from the house in order to spend some time with you, only to find you making love to the gardens. I never wanted any part in it, you were the one who forced that shovel into my hands.” 

Edward dropped Tom for an instant, only long enough to drag Tom's britches down his legs and over his boots, discarded on the stone steps besides them before hoisting him back him, pressing him against the wall, foreheads touching as he let his hands drift down and under Tom in order to prepare him.

“And I do not regret it for an instant. You looked utterly devastating Tom, and I absolutely have to have you, everyone else be damned.” Edward spoke low, the passion evident in his voice and it struck a chord deep within Tom, and he knew he would never be able to truly deny this man anything.

“Then have me.” he replied, kissing Edward deeply. He hissed as cool fingers entered his body, and briefly wondered where exactly Edward had acquired the substance. It was not like him to carry it on his person. Then again, it was not like him to be fornicating in his gardens with a much younger man, and in broad daylight no less.

Then all thoughts were cast from Tom's mind as Edwards practised fingers touched upon that certain place within his body that made him see the stars, and he desperately stifled a cry, one hand gripped strongly at Edwards back whilst the other scrabbled haphazardly at the cobbled wall. Edward let out a short laugh, before reaching down and unbuttoning his breaches, pushing them quickly to his knees.

Edward pressed himself to Tom's entrance, pausing briefly before thrusting into Tom hard, giving him no time for reprieve or to adjust. They were not looking for slow-loving making at this time, and Edward thrust into the other man strongly, gripping at Tom's pale thighs so hard that he was sure to have dark fingerprints peppering his upper legs for at least a week. Tom smiled at the notion and gripped Edward's hair to pull him down for a rough kiss, biting at the other man's lip as he did so. His free hand scrabbled against the wall, still looking for purchase and knocking dirt and some of the plants that were growing from the structure to the ground. Edward grunted as he shifted and lifted Tom's leg some more, the elevated position giving him a better angle at which to drive into Tom. 

Little pants and gasps escaped from Tom's throat, unable to hold them back as Edward hit that spot deep inside him over and over, and he knew he would not last very much longer. He squeezed at Edwards waist with his legs, and the other man took the hint, knowing it well from their time together. Edward gripped Tom's neglected erection between them and worked him roughly, crying out as Tom came and clenched down on him firmly, bringing him to completion not very long after.

Edward rest his head against Tom's as he let his legs slide to the floor, holding the younger man round the waist for support, as Tom's legs were somewhat shaky from the force of his orgasm. The two men had partaken in rougher coupling before, and he would never say he had not enjoyed any of the times that they had been together, but there was something wilder and more free about what they had just done, and Tom was still coming to terms with the situation. Despite the nature of their illicit relationship, Edward had always wanted to take as many precautions as necessary, and to have drove the man so wild with desire that he wanted to couple in the gardens where they could be discovered at any moment had sparked something deep within Tom, instilling a sense of pride in the man.

Edward pressed his lips to Tom's, eyes still closed.

“The things that you do to me Thomas.” he murmured, stroking Tom's cheek with the back of his hand. Tom smiled and leaned forward to peck Edward's lips, lingering so his nose brushed Edwards as he stayed close to the other, simply enjoying his presence.

“I can assure you that you do much of the same things to me.” Tom replied, smiling. Edward grinned, and then finally moved to retrieve Tom's abandoned britches.

“Come. Let us go inside. You can tell me of your studies.” He said, passing the clothing to the other man. Tom pulled them on carelessly, not really having any regard for his appearance in the current moment.

“What of your gardening?” Tom jested. Edward just pressed his lips to Tom's forehead, and placed a hand upon the small of his back as he led him back to the house.

“It can wait.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - -

It was not until much, much later, following a bath and another, more sensual but no less stimulating session with Edward, that Tom returned to the library and his studies, feeling far more relaxed and ready to start again following his break. His lover had fallen asleep in their bed and he hadn't had the heart to disturb the man, so he had supposed it was time that he got back to it anyway. He opened his new book, blinking in surprise when a small purple flower fell from his head to the book as he bent over the first page. 

He picked it up gently, smiling when he recognised it as one of the purple flowers that had adorned the wall upon which he and Edward had had their earlier encounter. He must have missed it when he had washed through his hair. With his small smiled still upon his face, he placed it amongst the pages of another heavy tome to dry out, and returned to his studies, peaceful and content.


End file.
